Robert Bexley
Voiced by Mona Marshall. History the first-born son of Kyzan and Jim Bexley, he was born extensively Mutants, due to his mother using her Ultimatrix a lot during her early pregnancy (Unaware that she was with child) as well as twice when she was heavily pregnant (more because of necessity than choice.) He was incredibly close to his Father, who knew all too well about how bad it was growing up a freak. When he was fully grown, he joined the Plumbers and, thanks to Kyzan and Jim's influence, had him fast-tracked to Magister. One mission, he travelled to Khoros as a diplomat for the Plumbers, attempting to halt their expansion campaign, and avoid a Galaxy-wide-war. Upon arriving on the planet, he was ambushed by the Tetramands who attempted to kill him as a message to the Plumbers that there would be no peace until Warlord Gar said so. Using his considerable powers to defeat them, he was then beset by Princess Looma, ordering her troops not to interfere with the battle, after 3 straight days of constant battle, battling across the vast wastes of Khoros, he gave himself up to her in exchange for an audience with Warlord Gar... However, being 2 battleworn warriors, 1 male, 1 female, out in the wastes all alone, nobody to tell them what they were doing was wrong... Nature took its course between the two... Of course, Marriage was not far behind, being that due to Tetramand tradition, if they were already mated, then they must be married before sunset, otherwise the man will be executed, and the woman, cast out as an exile. Robert was left with little choice, he could have easily faught his way back to the ship and left, but then Looma would be exiled. Kyzan described the Shotgun wedding as "Simply beautiful..." and Jim cried. Rynaxx was unable to attend due to the short notice. Robert and Loomas love started small, but quickly grew into a deep, loving relationship. After being married for only 9 months, Looma gave birth to Twins, a Son and a Daughter. Alternate Future Kyzan was killed in an ambush by Vilgax (Settling his old score of "The rebel who got away"). Seeing his wife impaled on the end of Vilgax's sword, Jim's rage seemed to explode, calling Cyttorak from his home universe to this now one and he regained the powers of the Avatar of the God of Destruction, he easily overpowered Vilgax and killed him in the most brutal fashion possible, ripping apart the tyrants dead body, smashing it, crumpling it into dust. Fueled by the God of Destruction's power, Jim went on a galaxy wide rampage, devastating entire civilizations, before finally he was sealed away in the Null Void With his mother dead and his father sealed away, now only a beast of pure rage, he took on the Ultimatrix (Even though he is incapable of using it to change species, he still keeps it as a keep-sake from his mother). Costody of him fell to his parents team-mate and old friend Lorik, who raised him as though he was his own son. When he was old enough, he joined the Plumbers and rose up the ranks to Magister. Later, he was contacted by Professor Paradox, who offered to assist him in making a better future. He travelled back in time and managed to defeat Vilgax before he could kill Kyzan. After saving her, he faded away into nothing, the timeline changed. Powers due to his severe mutations, he has been blessed with many powers, however, much like Kevin when he absorbs the Omnitrix, his powers are not as strong as the aliens he got them from (E.G. his flame powers are not as strong as the average Pyronite's.) No-one is entirely sure exactly how many alien species he has the powers of, he seems to keep finding new ones every day. so far, the powers he is privy to are as follows: *Pyronite - Flame Blasts, superheat body temperature. *Gimlinopithecus - Electrokinesis, enhanced Agility. *Necrofriggian - Ice breath, Flight, intangibility. *Appoplexian - Super Strength, Super Durability, Super Reflexes. *Evolved Vaxasaurian - Super Strength, cannon-hands. *Citrakayah - Super Speed *Tetramand - extra pair of arms, Super Strength. *Galvanic Mechamorph - can interact with technology at a molecular level (can't envelop tech like other Mechamorphs.) *Celestialsapien - avoided creating a Paradox when changing the past. he has also found himself unable to use an Omnitrix, this is because his DNA is so severely Mutants, the Omnitrix can't figure out what species he is, and as such, can't change his DNA. Also, using multiple different powers in a row can take a serious strain on his body. Family *Kyzan Bexley (Mother) *Jim Bexley (Father) *Rynaxx Bexley (Sister) *Jornax (Alternate Dimension Half-brother) *Jake Cummings (Brother-in-law) *Tony Cummings (Nephew) *Looma Red Wind (Wife) *Jim Bexley Red Wind (Son) *Korriga Bexley Red Wind (Daughter) Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Bexley Family Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Parents Category:Hybrids Category:Plumber Magisters Category:Chimera Sui Generi Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Fire Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Breath Power Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Technology Aliens Category:Winged Aliens